


She Is Everything

by LegacyofMagnar



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Episode 60, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegacyofMagnar/pseuds/LegacyofMagnar





	

_"She is everything."_ Trinket said to the ghost bear in from of him. He meant every word he said in defense of Vex. His Vex was strong and courageous. She fought great beasts and won. She scratched his ears and made sure he was taken care of. Vex meant a home wherever they went. She was the exhilaration of a hunt through the woods, the love of the only mother he had really known. Vex meant family and that was everything to Trinket.

 _"Her life is mine."_ Ever since she had taken him as a cub, they had been together. When she had died, his heart had broken and a part of him felt like it was missing. To be parted from her was a fate worse than death. He had made it his purpose in life to protect her just like she did for him. He would tear down the mightiest of foes if it meant his ranger was safe.

 _"You take her, you take me."_ Where Vex went, Trinket followed. The day that he could not was a day he hoped would never come. The thought of not having Vex with him caused a pain deep in his chest that increased every time she fell unconscious in battle. It had nearly torn him apart when she had died. They were a partnership, a family. 

As Trinket helped Vex up and nuzzled up against her, he harden his resolve to stay by her side. The strength of the ghost bear rushed through him and he knew he now had the strength to truly protect to her. If she should fall, then Trinket would fall first. Because he'll never let Vex go without a fight and if she should leave him, Trinket would not be far behind.


End file.
